


The Order of Lucard - AyameAlucard - Wattpad

by AyameAlucard



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dragons, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameAlucard/pseuds/AyameAlucard





	The Order of Lucard - AyameAlucard - Wattpad

 

The Order of Lucard - AyameAlucard - Wattpad

 

https://my.w.tt/kM9vARdqHS

# The Order of Lucard

 

  
  
10 Reads  
  
3 Votes  
3 Part Story

 

  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/AyameAlucard)  
**By[AyameAlucard](https://my.w.tt/user/AyameAlucard)**  
  
Ongoing -  Updated 19 hours ago  


  
  
  Dragons have been sleeping for centuries until the birth of the twins. A girl who absorbed the life of her mother and killed her brother must rise to reclaim the order of Lucard. With history and lies to unravel and break. Will she rise? Or will she break?

 

 

  * adventure

  * dragons

  * fantasy 




 

  
  
# **432** in **dragons**  
[See all rankings](https://www.wattpad.com/story/162736174-the-order-of-lucard/rankings)

 


End file.
